Large gas engines with cylinder bore diameter greater than 200 mm typically use fuel-fed, rich precombustion chambers to enhance flame propagation rate with lean air/fuel mixtures in the main combustion chamber. A drawback of this type of system is that a fuel rich prechamber generates very high NOx and even though the main chamber generates very low NOx the combined amount remains higher than the legislated amount.
There is a need to address the foregoing deficiencies in the art.